


scarlet harlot [because you're mine]

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Josh, Dom/sub, GOD HELP US, Hair Dyeing, Hair-pulling, Horny, Humiliation, Josh-centric, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Situational Humiliation, Slight Hair Pulling Kink, Top Tyler, Tyler is a hot sexy asshole, Tyler is mean, bless me father for I have sinned, dominant tyler joseph, i told you so, submissive josh dun, tyler tops 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10347474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He doesn't want to admit it, but this whole situation is slightly hot: Him bent over a sink, Tyler tugging his hair....In which Tyler dyes Josh's hair and also gives him an orgasm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have sinned and so will you
> 
> I hold no shame children.

 

And it starts here: in Josh's already rainbow-stained bathroom, Josh bending over the sink and Tyler messily rubbing hair into Josh's bleached scalp.

"Tyler, you have to wear gloves!" Josh laughs.

"What? No, no man. Trust me. This is gonna be sick," Tyler assures.

Josh gives a goofy smile back and sighs. He doesn't want to admit it, but this whole situation is slightly hot: Him bent over a sink, Tyler tugging his hair....

"Man, did you hear me?" Tyler asks, giggling.

"Nope, what is it?"

"You gotta turn around so I can do the front of your hair," Tyler commands, stepping back so Josh has space. Josh spins around and leans back against the sink. He licks his lips nervously when Tyler presses lightly against him, dominantly holding Josh's head back and roughly mashing a goop of red dye into his curls. Josh watches Tyler furrow his brows in concentration, sticking his tongue slightly out of his mouth with determination.

"You're gonna look so good Jishwa," Tyler smiles. "Gonna look so sick. Everybody's gonna be like, 'Joshua William Dun, you are the sickest dude I have ever seen.'"

Josh laughs deeply and blushes. "Yeah, maybe I can finally get a girl or something with some better hair."

"Or something," Tyler points out, quirking a brow. Josh turns red, regretting his words. "I've been meaning to ask you, not that this changes anything but... are you a hundred percent straight?"

Tyler continues to put dye through Josh's hair as he stumbles over his words. "I, ah... I feel threatened right now," he lets out with a light laugh.

"S'okay if ya are, I was just wondering," Tyler says, tugging again at Josh's scalp.

"I mean maybe," Josh says quietly, looking down at the bathroom tile. "I dunno."

Tyler keeps massaging Josh's scalp, now seemingly closer. Josh can count every eyelash Tyler has, can see the variations in shades of pink on his lips.

"Well, this just doubles the opportunity of someone jumping your bones," Tyler remarks after a moment. Josh giggles and Tyler gives a faux frown. "I'm serious! Ladies and guys will be practically raping you, tearing your clothes off and stuff. Hell, I'm tempted to do so myself right now." He ends it with a laugh, but Josh can sense the slight serious tone in his words.

"You couldn't even if you tried," Josh counters with a small smirk. Tyler accepts this challenge, shifting closer.

"Mr.Dun, we both know I could. I'm taller than you, for one."

"But I'm stronger. I wouldn't let you anywhere near my sweet but," he quips.

"Oh, I wouldn't go there first." Tyler's voice begins to darken. "I'd start towards your package, pressing--"

Tyler leans in, practically on top of Josh "--and palming--"

he slightly grinds against him, enough to notice but not enough to draw attention to

"--and seducing," he ends with a whisper to Josh's ear.

Josh swallows the lump in his throat, ignoring the throb forming in his pelvic region. "You wouldn't be able to come near there. I'd have you pinned down so fast," he says lowly, challengingly.

"Can't pin me down if you're weak in the knees," Tyler states, beginning to abandon his hair dye duties. "And that's exactly what would happen as soon as I started sucking your neck, marking you 'cause you're mine." "

Nah," Josh says, "I've never been one to be turned on there. But I'd bet you'd be, and as soon as I have you pinned down, I'd attack your sexy collarbones and bruise them up because. You're. Mine." At this point it was clear they were both extremely turned on, their puffing breaths almost drawing their lips together.

Tyler dips and whispers hotly into Josh's ear, "You're mine and always will be, especially when I start tugging your scarlet locks and bending you over this sink. And you're practically a goddamn harlot at this point, because you know I'm in charge and can make you feel so good. And I'm bending you over and I'm marking you and you're liking it in the most humiliating way possible. And you want me inside of you, not the other way around because. You're. Mine."

Josh was drunk with arousal at this point, scared and horny and confused. Tyler pulled away with a smile, noting, "You better wash that gunk out now. I'll wait outside." He opened the door and shot him a smirk. "There's thin walls in this place. I could hear your moans from a mile away. Stay strong, if you can." Then the door shut.

Josh was stunned, shaking and almost angry. How dare he assume such a thing, as if Josh has been turned on by Tyler. And he wasn't, even though he was semi-erect and extremely angsty right now. The cold water rinsed all the excess dye out. Josh winced at the thought of Tyler being right outside the bathroom, leaning and just waiting for Josh to give in. Which he wasn't. At all. Not because Tyler was outside, but because he wasn't even turned on. Not in the slightest.

When his scalp was cleansed, Josh turned the faucets off and reached out for a towel, on the nearest rack. Not feeling one, he peeked out and saw Tyler in the bathroom,  holding the two towels from the rack.

"What the--?"

"Josh, hope you don't mind but I have to use your towels to clean up this dye mess," Tyler says with a fucking smirk.  "You can make do without one, yeah?"

Josh narrows his eyes.

"You never dry off anyways," Tyler giggles. "Why does it matter?"

Josh wanted to scream. Tyler knew. Tyler fucking knew and was just trying to tease him. "Doesn't," Josh tried to say bravely. "Just grab me one from my closet, yeah?"

"I have to clean, Josh," Tyler replied. "Go get your own towel."

And so, with a wince, Josh did, meekly covering his area and quickly moving to his closet. He opened it up with speed and saw his towels on the bottom shelf, without even thinking he bent over to grab one. That's when Tyler was behind him, pulling him up and slamming him against a wall.

"Whaddya gonna do, Josh?" he asks. "Pin me?"

Like promised, he reaches for Josh's cock and starts pressing and prodding and fucking seducing. It takes Josh a moment to focus, and when he does, he pushes Tyler back and pins him on the carpetted floor.

"Yeah, I am," he says with a smug look, started to work on Tyler's collarbones. Seconds in and Tyler's lips are trembling, but still he tries to supress any moans.

"N-Nice try, Jishwa," Tyler starts shakily, instantly reversing physical positions with Josh underneath him. "But you don't have a chance."

And Christ, Tyler's fingers feel so good around his rock hard member, the callouses giving extra friction. Without warning, a choked cry slips from his lips and Tyler gives the widest smirk imaginable.

"So submissive for me," Tyler comments, setting Josh's blood aflame. Seconds later Josh is pulling Tyler off him and shoving him back to the bathroom, cornering him.

"Whose submissive now?" he remarks when he starts on Tyler's earlobe and earns a small keen.

"F-Fuck off," Tyler mumbles. "S'not like you could earn any more."

"Really?" says Josh with a sparkle in his eyes. "Let's see."

Tyler's pant buckle comes loose way to fast for his liking, his floral boxers lowering quickly as well. Josh wastes no time in teasing: brusing his thighs and licking oh-so-lightly at the skin near his dick. Tyler's lips could soon start to bleed if Josh kept at this, as his attempt to stop any sounds was biting his plump bottom lip. Then, just when Tyler was mastering his silence, Josh pulled Tyler's erection into his mouth. Tyler gasped, and Josh laughed in response, the vibrations of his chuckles shooting responses to Tyler's brain.

"Shut up!" Tyler started. "Surprised me."

Back and forth Josh moved, licking and bobbing and hurting Tyler by helping him. Tyler was almost about to cry from holding back, from choking his moans and the release he wanted to have. Josh thought he almost had Tyler, until Tyler pulled him up, spun him around, and pinned him to the sink.

"Fucking scarlet harlot," Tyler whispered in Josh's ear. "Gonna make you pay." Tyler generously licked his fingers and then unceremoniously shoved them into Josh, earning a squeak.

"What's wrong, Joshie?" he asked in a baby voice. "Too much for ya?"

"Not enough," Josh spat through gritted teeth.

"Lemme help." Josh felt vacant for a moment, before he was replaced with the length of Tyler. And fuck it, he had to moan at that feeling. Everytime Tyler slipped back and rammed forward, Josh's member hit the underside of the sink. It gave him some relief, some contact he needed from the pleasure he was feeling everywhere but there. With a sly hand, he reached down, only to be stopped by--

"No, no, baby boy," Tyler whispered into Josh, slowing down on his thrusting. "No touching without permission."

"Fuck you," Josh growled, frustrated. Tyler stopped his movements all together, and Josh started trying to move himself, trying to hump himself on Tyler.

"Needing something, baby boy?" Tyler asked with a syrupy sick voice.

"Fuck you. You know what I want."

"Gonna have to beg."

Josh felt so humiliated, so used. Tyler was grinning, leaving just barely the tip of his cock in Josh. Josh started to mutter his words, restarting when Tyler demanded clear words.

"I'm not gonna fucking beg because it's not like you couldn't do anything I couldn't do for myself," he retorted.

Tyler's eyes flew into flames.

Then there was such speed to his thrusts Josh nearly was in constant motion. The resulting euphoria from everytime Tyler hit his prostate clouded his vision and turned the world blurry.

"Can, you, do, this?" Tyler growled between thrusts.

"Uh, uhh," was all Josh could choke out. He felt fingers wrap around his hair, pulling his head back roughly.

"Could you?" Tyler demanded.

"N-N--Ohhhh. No," Josh whined.

"'No sir,'" Tyler corrected, pounding Josh into a state of submission. "No sir!" Josh cried. He felt relief when Tyler wrapped his fingers around his base, pumping in rhythym with Tyler's thrusts.

"Cum for me," Tyler demanded after a moment, and Josh complied without hesitation, swallowing every ounce of pride he used to have. Tyler followed after a moment later, giving a climatic groan and pulling out. Josh slumped against the sink, trying to support his weight up without Tyler.

"I told you," Tyler said. "I told you."

"Shut up. I let you."

Tyler patted Josh's hair condescendingly. "Sure you did, Joshie, sure you did."

And then he was gone, and Josh never felt simultaneously sick and satisfied like he did in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> no shame.


End file.
